


百万年的相思

by SleepyLuna



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLuna/pseuds/SleepyLuna
Summary: Everything is worth in the end.





	百万年的相思

“小诸葛是大坏蛋！小诸葛是大坏蛋！”

小淘气把玩着小诸葛给她改装后的扳手，忍不住笑出声来。

对面的小诸葛也露出笑意，虽然看不见表情，但小淘气就是能感觉到。

虽然审判已经结束，但小诸葛的面罩上还留着检查时留下的痕迹。就像船上的各位成员，虽然和小诸葛的关系在渐渐缓和，但另一艘寻光号上的惨状多少会让人迁怒于他。毕竟，这条时间上，小诸葛也确实是双面间谍。

“小诸葛。”小淘气还是忍不住开口了。

“怎么了？”

“有些话我还是想问。你……后悔过吗？”

 “你指什么？”

 “当然是所有的事。你知道的，双面间谍、时间手提箱、时间旅行、计划杀死威震天，还有……夸克……”

小诸葛深呼了口气，“我说过了，我不后悔。”

“可是……”

“哦，对不起，小淘气。可能我们得下次才能继续聊了。”小诸葛打断了小淘气，眼里堆出笑意，“我实验室里的小宝贝们还等着我去照料呢。”

小诸葛离开小淘气的房间，却没有如他所说的去往自己的实验室，而是穿上磁力鞋，走到寻光号舱体边缘坐下。

宇宙里很冷。深不见底的黑色让方向和距离失去意义，极远处的星球发出冷峻的光，零星散布其间。没有昼夜变化，只有黑和冷，还有无法言喻的寂静。即使是像变形金刚这样体型巨大的生命体，离开母星，在宇宙间也不过是一粒微不足道的尘埃。

宇宙真是残酷。小诸葛这样想着。

在别人眼里，自己天赋凛然，不知多少只留下传闻的武器出自自己之手。但战争中，个体不再拥有自己的生命：成为战士，便是化为指挥官手下的兵力数字；成为俘虏，就是为人鱼肉。他是科学家又怎样，每每想到有多少条生命因自己而死，就觉得自己手上又沾上了洗不掉的血污。荣格说自己是最善良的……不是的……不是的……只是一直在欺骗自己而已。欺骗自己没有杀过人，欺骗自己和刽子手不一样，欺骗自己……

骗不了的。从一开始就知道，骗不了自己的。但即使拥有这样一双肮脏的手，也有不得不苟活下去的理由。想再见那人一面，想救他，想帮他，想好好和他说句话。都做不到也没关系，即使只是擦肩而过也好，只想再见一面。想来，自己的双手也没有资格去触碰他那双洁白的手吧。可是，这双手却在最后一刻退缩了，懦弱了。毕竟，没有亲手开过枪；毕竟，自己仍想干干净净地去见他。

宇宙真的很残酷。它从不回应任何祈愿，更不用说自己这微小的愿望了。

小诸葛望着星空出神了，以至于没有听见感知器在内线喊他。

回过神来，感知器已经亲自出来找他了。

“给。”感知器递给小诸葛一块数据板，“你战前工作的实验室里还留着一些私人数据。我找到了一些夸克的，我想你该看看。”

“谢谢。”小诸葛一时竟不知该如何作答，只能礼貌地回复这几个字。

感知器拍拍他的肩，“看完就早点回船里去吧。荣格他……大家都很担心你。”

“我知道了。”

在得到答复后，感知器返回船内，只留下小诸葛一人。

小诸葛拿着数据板，理了理头绪。战前啊，实验室经历过几次大变动，恢复数据花了感知器很久吧。

他伸手点亮了数据板，首先亮起了实验室的名字，接着显示出了夸克的一些工作日报，都是些琐碎的实验记录。

忽然，小诸葛攥紧了数据板，脸上露出复杂的表情。接着弯下腰来，把数据板抱在怀里，呜咽着呢喃：“谢谢你，感知器。”

数据板上显示着“隔壁的新人天赋很高，做实验的思路也很有新意。希望以后可以多多交流。他的名字好像叫，小诸葛。”

之后的每一份日报，都有自己的名字。原来，自己在注视着他的同时，他也在看着自己。原来，他一直都知道，自己的存在。

一切都值得。从不后悔。这百万年的相思，百万年的努力和冒险，都不曾后悔。


End file.
